The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames having a rear suspension.
Many modern bicycles have resilient suspension systems that facilitate a smoother ride over rough terrain. For example, some bicycles include a rear frame that is pivotably attached to a main frame, and shocks (e.g., springs or dampers) that cushion the rear end of the bicycle. Many rear suspension systems on existing bicycles have a single-pivot design (i.e. pivotable about a single pivot point) or a linkage-pivot design (typically a four-bar linkage). With existing rear suspension systems, it is often difficult to access the shock or other components for maintenance or replacement because the suspension systems connect to different parts of the bicycle frame.